Please Be Right
by Dauntless In The End
Summary: I was only there for a friend. She seemed so simple then, even with her blonde hair and big blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd write this real quick for you guys since you've all been so patient waiting for me to find internet and update Skipping Stones.**

* * *

I was only there for a friend.

She seemed so simple then, even with her blonde hair and big blue eyes.

I wanted to leave after the weekend, but Edward had talked me into staying. At least for another night. I had agreed, eventually. After a few minutes I was ready to leave, but I had to wait because I came with him.

I decided walking was better.

How hard could it be to find my way back to my hotel room?

Difficult.

I was lost and it had started raining, I forgot my coat in my room.

"Hey!" A woman had yelled at me and I heard a car stop next to me.

Nothing special it was a white truck. The woman behind the wheel had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Would you like a ride?" She had asked and I almost did say no.

But now pressing her down, saying yes was the best thing I ever did.

I was sitting dripping wet in her passenger seat, my dark hair pasted to my forehead. She smiled at me.

"What brings you here?"

"A friend of mine, he wanted me to visit. I think because he's fixing to pop the question to his girl." I smiled.

"Oh? What about you? Got a girl to pop the question to?" She drummed her thumb against the steering wheel.

"Nuh uh."

That was also the best thing I've ever said. Her skin was soft under my rough hands.

My fingers fumbled with the condom from my wallet, her hands tugged at my belt. I kissed her, her hands left my pants and grabbed the back of my shirt. I groaned when I pushed myself inside her.

"This is where you're staying?" She asked when she had pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, though hopefully not for long. Thank you for the ride," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Tris, my name is Tris."

I nodded at hr before leaving.

Tris.

Her name was Tris.

I saw her again at a pizza place not far from the middle of town. She had slid up next to me. "Thought you were leaving?"

"Well, my buddy finally popped the question and his girl told him she was pregnant. They're having a wedding in two weeks and I'm part of the wedding party." I took a sip of my beer, the pizza on my plate going cold.

"Need a date?"

There was a knock on my hotel door the next day, Tris stood on the other side. In her hand was a cake.

"Thought you'd like dessert." She reached up on her toes and kissed me.

"You do know I'm on the pill, you don't have to use condoms." She sat up on my bed. I sat up with her before pressing her down.

The wedding came two weeks later, and she was so beautiful. She wouldn't dance with me and I was worried that I did something wrong. There was a guy at her elbow. As tall as me and with dark hair, he'd glance at me every now and then. Brow furrowed, was she dating someone?

I was in a bathroom off from where the after party was when she came in.

"Did I do something to upset you?" I stopped a few steps away from her.

"No, just hectic day." She had embraced me and I pulled at the hem of her dress.

"Are you dating someone?" I mouthed at her cheek.

"No."

Soon she began to avoid me all together, I'd run into her ad she'd avoid me any way she could. I saw her one day with the man again. I was going to approach her, but he leaned down and started to kiss her. His hands grabbed her waist before she pulled away and took his hand, leading him outside. I followed them, how could I not?

I followed them to an apartment, where he pressed her against a door and I watched as she grabbed his hair, sighed his name just like she had sighed mine, his hands cupped her breasts before the door opened and the disappeared through it.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" I cross my arms when she answers the door.

"How did you find this place?" Her eyes are wide.

"Who was that that was with you yesterday?"

She looks behind her and then grabs my arm. "You need to leave."

And leave I do.

I'm packed and ready to leave when I find myself walking down the road I first met her on. It's raining again and I hear a car stop.

"Hey."

My shoulders stiffen.

"Please just look at me."

I look at her, her blonde hair is down. "Please baby, don't be mad at me."

I feel the rain hit my head, the water run down my face. I take a step away from her. I hear her door open and her arms wrap around me.

"Please."

And I cave, I can't stay mad at her.

I turn to face her and bend down to kiss her. She lets me drive her truck to a motel. We get a room and I barely get her through the door before I have her clothes off.

I hold her close and tell her I love her and she cries. Why is she crying?

The sun hits my eyes through the window and I rub my face. "Tris?"

No answer, my hand reaches out and is met with cold sheets. Something crinkles and I find a note.

_It has to be this way._

_Please don't come after me, please baby._

_I can't have you around, we have to go different ways._

_Please understand, what I had with you was magical._

_Magical but limited._

_You'll always be in my memory, just not in my life._

A few years have passed and I don't know what to do, I've moved on from Tris. At least that's what I like to tell people that I've talked about her to.

I was back visiting Edward when it happened. I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw her, and the dark haired man, and a child no older than three.

She stops when she sees me, the little girl in her arms. I stare when I notice that the girl doesn't have her mother's eyes or the man's.

"Tris?"

"Oh, baby! Please don't." She shakes her head.

"What is going on? Why didn't you-" I take a step towards her and she sighs.

"That man over there, that's my husband. I love him a lot. We've been married for three years before you came. We were happy but he couldn't give me a child."

"You used me." I run a hand through my hair.

"You gave me something that I wouldn't change, not just Amanda here. You gave me an amazing summer." Tris shakes her head and a small sob leaves her throat. "Please baby don't be angry at me."

And I can't be angry at her.

Our child is beautiful.

Tris is beautiful.

I look at the man, his eyes watching me. They're filled with pity. And I hate his eyes. The dark blue eyes that he has, the strange eyes. The left one with the light blue patch and I look back at the little girl with my brown eyes.

"I'm not."

* * *

**So this was inspired by All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You) I personally like Halestorm's version for this.**

**Sorry for the wait. Life is a bitch and so is finding internet.**

**Shout out to LavMenace who needs to fucking update, maybe if you harassed her enough she'll update. Because she won't for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I take it that several readers do not know the story of the song this fic is based on.

All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You) by Heart. In the track, singer Ann Wilson sings of a one night stand with a good-looking young man, only to reveal later in the song that her intent all along was to use the encounter as a way to become pregnant. The lyrics explain later, when she reunites with the one-time lover, that her child is the result of their tryst and she did it only because the man she really loves is not able to give her children.

It is also stated the the husband knew about it all along after she got pregnant.

I was going to write a Tobias pov of the story as a bonus chapter.

Guest your ability to use sarcasm amazes me dearly.

Really thank you for reviewing because even though you dislike the ending several others like it and yet your view was still a number on my hit counter.

I mean wow what a lovely review *sarcasm* (see that sounded douche baggy didn't it? That's how your review sounds to me and everyone that has to see it.) Most of the time what mature people do when they don't like something is they don't say anything if it's not hurting anyone.


End file.
